Mordred's Diary
by devilnightking100
Summary: When Arturia Emiya, AKA Saber, walks into her daughter's room and discovers her diary. What will the small book reveal to the mother? R&R pretty please. AU


_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

In a small house on the outskirts of Trifas, Arturia Emiya, known as "Saber" to her friends, was walking through the hall to her daughter's room. Opening the door, she saw what could only be described as a disaster area. There were clothes, papers, and chip bags everywhere with the occasional soda bottle by the desk. Sighing and making a note to talk to Mordred about her room's condition when she noticed a small drawer slightly opened. Stepping over some pants, Saber opened the drawer expecting to find it much like the rest of the room.

What stared back at her was a small red book with a Rainbow Dash pen sitting next to it. Curious as to what would inspire her daughter to take such care of this one space, Saber picked up the book and opened it to a random page and read.

 _2/14/14_

 _Mom and I ended up fighting again, but even Dad was against me. I really don't want to move from Fuyuki, but I guess my opinion doesn't count for much. I won't get to see my friends at school, and I'm so worried about losing touch with my friends._

 _2/18/14_

 _I have to admit, I'm a little surprised. After moving, I went to my new school. Nothing special, but the bio teacher is kinda cool. I think Mom and Dad would like him._

 _This is Mordred's Diary!_ Saber realized, feeling guilty for reading it. _But maybe, maybe I can understand her more if I go on._ With her mind made up, and the door closed so Shirou didn't see her, Saber flipped a few pages and started reading again.

 _2/22/14_

 _I found this cool club today. They're basically a new form of LARPers where you pair up as a Master and Servant and compete for bragging rights, and blow off some steam at the same time. I'm thinking of joining, but that pink-haired pipsqueak is kind of annoying._

Saber giggled a little as she thought of Astolfo. The next entry brought a sense of nostalgia for the blonde woman.

 _2/23/14_

 _I can't believe it. When I told Mom and Dad about the club, they asked if I needed help with anything. Mom and I ended up spending most of the day making my armor while Dad kept us refreshed, even if Mom did eat most of the snacks. The whole thing was so fun, and Mom's attention to details to make sure the armor was perfect reminded me how much I look up to her. It's definitely one of my favorite memories with her._

Saber sat on the bed as she read the last line. She remembered that day. It was one of the few times she and her daughter hadn't argued once for a weekend. Saber never knew her daughter treasured it just as much as she had. She turned to a more recent entry, inhaling sharply at what she read.

 _4/13/17_

 _Mom's birthday was today. I made sure to keep my temper in check so I didn't spoil it, but I still ended up snapping about her bringing up colleges. I still don't know what I wanna do with my life, but she is right. I need to figure it out. I wonder if I should try working at a law firm like she does? Or maybe I can be a police officer. I can send the criminals over and she can lock them up. I can picture it so well. Maybe that's what I'll do._

Saber was close to tears. To think her carefree delinquent of a daughter was considering something so carefully. _I should ease off. This has proven that I don't know what goes on in her head. I made this mistake once, I won't do it again._ She read on.

 _4/11/18_

 _Mom's birthday is coming up soon. I need to make sure the present I got comes in today. I really hope she likes it, I had to save up for it and even do some lawns for people so I could pay. And I had to compensate for that bet I lost to Fiore. Can't believe Berserker confessed a few weeks ago. It was obvious to all of us, but I didn't think she'd be that bold considering the scars from her dad. Glad my parents aren't like that. Well, tomorrow I need to get it, so I should get some sleep._

Saber heard footsteps and quickly replaced the diary, closing the drawer. Mordred opened her door and immediately saw her mother standing next to her bed with an impatient look on her face. Hiding the bag in her hand behind her back, Mordred asked, "Why are you in here?" more like shouted.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady." Saber snapped reflexively. Before another argument could erupt, the older blonde held her hand up and took a breath. "Just get this room clean. At least do something about the garbage. I can ignore the clothes for now." Saber ordered calmly.

Mordred, too shocked to speak for the moment, just nodded. Moving to put the bag hidden behind her back somewhere safe, Mordred gathered the bags and sodas. "Hey, think I can have you look over Clarent? Some of the lights weren't working last time I used it." the young blonde requested.

"Of course." Saber replied, smiling. "After all, a knight is only as good-"

"As the sword they carry." Mordred finished with a playful eye roll. "You drilled that one through my thick skull pretty well." Both blondes giggled a little before Saber grabbed her daughter's sword and made for another room.

...

The next day during dinner, the small family was having a fun night of games and presents. And of course a Shirou-baked cake (five bucks to the first person who ate most of that). When Saber got to the last present, she took the time to admire the wrapping. It was wrapped in a cylindrical fashion, just enough to hide the gift's identity. The blonde woman unwrapped the present carefully and gasped. Staring back at her was a golden sword with what seemed to be vents on the handguard where it met the blade, and a small button sitting just perfectly to press without losing the wielder's grip.

"This is..." Saber trailed off.

"Astolfo actually made it, but I paid for the material. The button triggers the same kind of flashing lights as my Clarent, but the vents also give a cool sound effect. Try it out." Mordred requested.

Saber stood with the sword in hand, gripping it in the familiar stance as she pressed the button. True to her daughter's word, the sword whirled to life, lights flashing and wind howling. On instinct, Saber swung the blade with a cry of, "Excalibur!" Shirou shivered for a second, but everything remained well. Sitting back down, Saber looked to her daughter. "It's wonderful, Mordred. I love it."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Mordred replied, reaching for Clarent, which she had brought out earlier to her parents' confusion. "Think we could play a quick round? Saber vs Saber?"

Both hurried to the recently built dojo for their duel, Shirou chuckling as he followed them.

 _ **And done. Sorry Shirou didn't get really any lines, but it was more focused on Mordred and Saber(She's the only true Saber and we all know it). And before anyone yells at me, Fate/Apocrypha took place in an alternate universe from Fate/Stay Night so no complaining. I'm following the rules here!**_


End file.
